Squffie Drabbles
by KeaJade
Summary: A bunch of oneshot squffies, none that really relate to each other. see inside for descriptions of each.
1. Steam

Hi peoples. I had a huge Muse attack recently, and this is what has come of that, a bunch of short Squffies, which are all separate stories right now. So have fun reading. They will probably be added sporadically. Right now I have about 6 running through my head. And who knows. Maybe one day one of them will become a full blown fic.

Disclaimer: (I hate these things) I don't own it, ok? Although I have decided I am Yuffie's long lost twin sister. (and this is the only disclaimer I'm putting)

Anyway, this one came to me when I was in the shower one day. I always seem to get ideas when I'm in there. Hope you like it.

Steam

Yuffie came skipping into the green hotel room she shared with Squall, a big grin on her face. Squall was sitting on the bed, polishing his Gunblade, his usual scowl on his face.

"Hey Squallie, guess what?

"Leon," he grumbled, not looking up at her.

"Whatever. Guess what?" She paused for a second, but when he didn't answer, she just continued talking. "I've got a date on Friday." She gave him a toothy grin, grabbed her towel and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

She stood under the hot water, letting it cascade down her whole body. She let out a content sigh and then heard the bathroom door open.

"Squallie, get out of the bathroom, I'm busy in here."

He didn't even bother to correct her this time. "What do you mean you have a date?"

She smiled as she scrubbed her head with shampoo. "It's exactly what it sounds like, a date. And I'm not talking about the fig and raisin type thing." She heard Squall grunt and knew that his typical scowl was still on his face.

"With who?"

"Remember that boy we say in Cid's shot today? The really cute one with the messy light brown hair and the bright green eyes and the really cute— "

"I remember." He cut her off. "Continue."

"Well, I was off doing my ninja thing this afternoon, and I saw him sitting in the café, so decided to go over and talk to him. He's a really nice guy. We talked for quite awhile and then he asked me out to dinner Friday. Of course I said yes. Maybe I should go over and ask Aerith what I should wear and how I should do my hair. Maybe I'll even wear make-up and a skirt. Maybe the green one that Aerith bought for me, that I've never wore. It would look real nice with—"

Squall cut her off again. "Are you going to do this?"

"Yep." She stuck her sudsy head out from behind the shower curtain, and, through the steam, saw him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, and still scowling. "Why do you ask? Jealous, Squall?" She grinned at him and stuck her head back in to wash off the suds.

Leon walked over to the toilet and quietly pushed the handle down. The water in the shower lost pressure and Yuffie let out a yelp.

"It's Leon," he called back to her as he left the bathroom, glad no one was around to see the smirk on his face.


	2. Insomnia

This idea came to me one night when I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. Now I wonder why…. Most of it is dialogue. Oh, and let's say they are back in hallow bastion after the heartless were defeated. And they still have to share a room cause the rest are being used to house refugees, or something. Don't hate me for it. I still have yet to actually beat the game, even though I've had it for over two years.

Insomnia

There were shadows on the ceiling. Strange, crazy shapes. Yuffie had been staring at them for the past few hours, trying to make up stories about what they looked like. Getting bored of that, she turned over toward the lump in the blankets that was Squall. She poked him lightly in the back.

"Squall, you awake?"

She didn't get a response so she poked a little harder.

"Squallie?"

"What?" He muttered in a sleepy, annoyed voice.

"You awake?"

"Now I am."

"Good. I can't sleep."

Squall grumbled. "Count sheep then."

She was quiet, probably seeing the little sheep in her head and counting them. Then…

"1…2…3…4…no, you're supposed to go over the fence, not walk around it. Stupid lazy sheep. 5…6…7…8…9… aw, that's a cute one …10…11…12…13… ouch, that is one unlucky sheep …14—"

"Yuffie, shut up."

She did, till she started humming the song that forever seemed to be stuck in her head.

"Yuffie, stop humming, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." She stopped. For about a minute.

"Yuffie!"

So, instead of humming, she decided to talk to him.

"Whatcha thinking about, Squall?"

"Sleep."

"What else?"

"How if you don't stop calling me Squall, I'm going to throw you out the window."

"Oh"

She stayed silent for a little longer this time, till she started getting uncomfortable. She started moving around, trying to find a stop that was comfortable enough to sleep in.

"Yuffie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't sleep, I can't get comfortable."

"Stop moving then."

She tried. For about 20 seconds. Then she started wriggling around again. She then felt the bed squeak and rise as Squall got off it. She turned over to see him heading for the door, with a pillow and a blanket under his arms.

"Where ya goin', Squall?"

"To sleep in the hallway. At least it will be quiet there."

"Don't go, I'll be quiet, I promise. Besides, it always gets cold when you're not here."

Squall sighed, but climbed back in the bed anyway. They just lay next to each other, listening to the other one breath. After a while, Yuffie turned her head to look out the window.

"Hey Squall, look, the sun's coming up. Wow, that's really pretty." Yuffie let out a yawn.

Squall propped himself up on his elbow to look out the window. He could feel Yuffie wiggle down next to him, and curl up. The sky was just starting to brighten up in the east, casting a rosy glow on the pine trees. It was quite a peaceful scene.

"Hey Yuf. Yuffie?" He looked down at the girl curled up next to him, like a cat, fast asleep. He smiled down at the girl, laid back and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head. He could smell the mix of scents that were Yuffie, from the herbal shampoo she always used, and the lavender deodorant she wore, to the clean, fresh smell of soap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Suddenly they popped back open. All that and now he couldn't sleep.


	3. When Boredom Attacks

This one is really short, and actually spawned during a chat. It was quite funny. I said one line, my friend said another, and bam! A fic was born.

When Boredom Attacks

Yuffie stood in the hotel room she shared with Squall. He was sitting on the bed reading a book while she was pacing the room.

"Squall, I'm bored! And being bored is making me loose brain cells." She started bouncing up and down in one place.

Squall looked up from the book "It's Leon."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and kept bouncing. Squall closed the book, stood up and walked over to the bouncing ninja.

"I could make you less bored, real easily."

Yuffie suddenly stopped bouncing and stared at the brown haired warrior standing in front of her. Her mouth hung open and she felt as though she might faint.

Squall reached a hand out to her, towards her face. Yuffie's heart started pounding in her chest, like it was trying to escape. She had to be dreaming this.

Squall's finger touched her forehead, pushing her back a bit. "Tag, you're it." He smirked and grabbed the book off the bed. He headed to the door and left as the startled ninja fell over.


End file.
